Foxcroft
Foxcroft is an independent pirate mercernary/shipbuilder on the Viridian Ocean. Achievements * Four incredible trophies in the first three weeks of play: Rigging, Sailing, Shipwrightery (while still a greenie) and Blacksmithing. Foxcroft wants it noted that the two crafting incredibles were achieved without a labor badge, and therefore after only two or three days of play. Goals * Incredible Duty Navigation * Memorize Viridian (probably solo) * Admiral in a navy * Sublime Sailing, Rigging, Navigation, Shipwrightery, Blacksmithing, Drinking * Expert Carpentry, Bilging, Treasure Haul, Alchemistry, Treasure Drop * Broad all other puzzles * Own a shipbuilding stall/store * Own a private Treasure Drop table * Own one of every sword (except backsword) * Own matching jigsaw puzzle piece and scientific tome in either blue or violet * Commission portraits holding schematics, nav wheel, globe, and incredible Shipwrightery trophy * Develop a concrete mathematical optimization process for maximum Carpentry output * Convince the Ringers to add a Dancing puzzle Biography Foxcroft materialized on June 17 2009 with plenty of ambition and a blue shirt (no word on the pants). After spending a brief amount of time on the missions confused out of his mind, he began settling in, and quickly found out just how much everyone seems to hate Carpentry. After some time being an idiot at Treasure Drop, he began finding niches in Rigging and Shipwrightery, getting his first Incredible at the latter while still having green letters above his head. Since then, he has become more comfortable with most of the puzzles, and he received his other two Incredibles as time passed. Foxcroft's immediate plans are to work on his Navigation skills, having just purchased his first Pirate Badge, and planning on milking every last drop of worth from it. He doesn't intend to permanently join a specific crew as of yet, instead being intent on jobbing for the Lima Island Navy. He may join another navy later, merely because he'd rather have another color for his uniform than Tan. In one alternate universe, he appears in the Wild West as the tactician Fox R Dover. In the grand hyperspace that encompasses the Puzzle Pirates universe as a series of long binary numbers, he is generally known as either Antiporcupine or IMFearless. Puzzle preference Foxcroft greatly enjoys Rigging and Shipwrightery, as he feels they can be planned the most. He previously detested Sailing, but has gotten more and more used to the mechanics and now enjoys it quite well. As a mild perfectionist, he finds Carpentry to be enjoyable and frustrating at the same time; he desperately wants to make a good solid strategy for getting multiple consecutive Masterpieces, as he has yet to get more than three in a row. He finds Bilging and Treasure Haul to be rather boring, as they are easy to simply complete but difficult to excel at. He has only started Navigating, and while he still continues to make dumb mistakes, he greatly enjoys it. The opposite end of the spectrum is Gunning, which he seems to lack the reflexes to do well in, and he doesn't like the constantly moving game pieces. Gunning tends to frustrate him easily, as he lacks the practice to make a good quick strategy. Foxcroft is an okay swordfighter, blaming most of his losses thus far to his sword - he wants a Blue/Violet Dirk instead of the Foil he has had to use thus far. He doesn't care for Rumbles much; the concept reminds him too much of certain other games and the method of properly attacking seems awkward. He enjoys a good puzzle of Blacksmithing, but tends to spend too much time planning, often taking ten or fifteen realtime minutes planning his method of action. He wants to focus on Shipwrightery for his crafting career, as he can make money faster there. While Alchemistry interests him, its lack of depth at lower skill levels tends to lower his motivation. He finds Distilling very nonintuitive, and therefore tends to shy away from it. His one stint at Foraging confused him as to the point of the puzzle. Foxcroft tends to enjoy the Drinking puzzle, yet insists that every one of his mugs be filled with hot cocoa, as he feels rum is detrimental to his planning skills. He also enjoys a good round of Treasure Drop, but tends to be a touch too quick to move at times. He insists that every round of Treasure Drop he plays must be Holes and No Turbo, as the former adds variety to the game, while the latter gives him time to properly plan his next move. He enjoys a good game of Hearts, but has no idea how to play Spades, and absolutely detests all forms of Poker (he claims they leave too much to pure chance). Personality Foxcroft tends to be a rather shy loner in most circumstances. He doesn't talk much, merely to ask burning questions, or provide an answer if he knows it. He doesn't plan on firmly joining a crew until he knows the members well; instead, he is a free agent who works frequently with the Navy. He regards experience and skill as the real indicators of a pirate's success; he has no real aim to be a captain or a monarch, or to live in a palace or mansion, and will probably pursue a title or item for its inherent usefulness more than its appearance. Foxcroft believes strongly in earning doubloons within the game, believing it to be a sign of character to earn privileges the hard way instead of "inheriting" them with money from another universe. He has thus far earned five doubloons total, and is attempting to improve his skills to accelerate the process. He wants to ensure that he can make at least ten doubloons in a month, enough to pay for Pirate, Parlor, and Labor badges every month; if this proves successful, he plans on first adding a Bravery badge to the mix. He is not sure about officer badges, and will probably only purchase them if he really needs to priviledges present. He doesn't care much for flashiness, being perfectly content to not own much for clothing. He doesn't expect to get a familiar, and probably won't try very hard if the opportunity presents itself. He does want to be able to furnish his house somewhat better (though is still content with a shack), but it is not a high priority for him. He is considering saving for a small ship, so he can navigate solo and work on his memorization. What he really wants to save his money for is his own shipbuilding stall.